What My Neighbour Doesn't Know
by Nightwriter654
Summary: AU/AH. You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift. Edward and Bella have been best friends since kindergarten, but high school has pulled them into opposite social circles. Will they figure out that love is more important than popularity?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
She was sitting alone, playing with dolls when he first saw her. Long, dark, shiny hair pulled into a ponytail, big brown eyes, pink dress. Her appearance meant nothing to him at the time. He was the new kid. He had no companions. She was the perfect candidate.

They were six.

After a few moments, she brought herself out of the imaginary lives of Barbie, Ken, and Kelly to find the strange boy with the wide green eyes and oddly-toned hair staring at her.

"Hello," he said, an unintended question in his voice. Would she allow him to speak with her? Was he accepted by his kindergarten colleague?

"Hello," she answered nervously. She was shy by nature.

"I'm Edward. What's your name?" he replied. He was a curious child, excited to meet a potential friend almost immediately after his move to the small and rainy town called Forks.

"Bella." She said quietly. She liked the strange boy. "Where did you come from?"

"The big truck took me here from Chicago. My mommy and daddy said it's an adventure." He bit down on his lip, as though he was now unsure of his parent's reassurances.

"Do you live there?" she said, a little louder now. She pointed a stubby finger at the house next to her own, where no one had ever lived.

"I don't know. That's where Mommy put my Legos. So maybe we live there now."

"That means we're neighbours!" she hopped up in delight. A friend living right next door! She imagined them playing together every day. "Do you want to see my room? I got an Easy-Bake Oven, we can make cookies!"

"Okay!" Edward said.

He followed the girl with the big eyes and the pink dress to the front steps. She tripped over the stair. Edward leapt forward, catching her arm and holding her up before she hit her nose on the hard cement.

Bella looked back at Edward in surprise. He was just as surprised as she was by his actions, but he smiled anyway. She grinned back, and the two new friends ran together into the house.

______________________________________________________________________

Bella walked up to the imposing door of her class room. It was the first day of grade one.

She glanced down at the outfit her mother had laid out for her that morning. Jeans, a pink t-shirt with a smiley face, and her favourite hot pink sweater.

She took a deep breath and, her hands wrapped tightly around the straps of her backpack, she stepped into the classroom.  
panic flooded through her as she searched the faces in the room, looking for the only one that would calm her down.

She shrieked as she was suddenly bathed in darkness.

"Guess who!" someone yelled. The person tried to disguise their voice, but Bella knew who it was. She always knew.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, prying his hands off of her eyes and turning around to look at him. He smiled crookedly at her, his green eyes shining.

"Hi, Bella," he said, "Are you excited for grade one or what? We're gonna have so much fun this year! We have Mrs. Cheney for a teacher! You know Benny's mom? She's real nice! And we're gonna learn to read right, and we get to play with ALL those toys over there!" He pointed enthusiastically at the piles of toys on the other side of the room.

"I know! I'm so excited! My daddy told me everything. He said we get to sit at desks, and we each get our own books and we get playtime EVERY day at lunch time!" she exclaimed, hopping up and down with delight.

As the two best friends marveled over the wonders of grade one, someone grabbed Bella on the shoulder and spun her around.

"You're Bella Thwan, right? You're the one with the Mommy who ran away. My mommy thayth your mommy was a thpank 'cause she didn't love you or your daddy! Ith that true?" said a girl with long blonde hair, her lisp causing spit to fly out of her mouth.

"What are you talking about? My mommy loves me! She didn't leave, she calls me every week, she's on an adventure!" said Bella, uncertainty colouring her tone.

"Mommy thaid that the poleeth chiefth wife didn't want him, and that she wath in Phoenix, thleeping around! She thaid your mommy's bad!"

Bella's bottom lip started to wobble. The blonde-haired girl stared at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Bella burst into tears. She didn't like the blonde girl.

"Lauren Mallory, you stop being mean to Bella!" yelled Edward, stomping up to her.

"I'm not being mean, I'm jutht telling the truth! Not my fault she'th a little crybaby," replied Lauren indifferently. She turned with a sniff and walked away while Edward hurried to comfort his friend.

"Bellie, she's just being stupid. Who cares what Lauren Mallory says? Everyone knows she's dumb as…as…a dumb monkey! Plus she looks like a piggy. A really ugly one!"

Bella giggled despite herself. Edward always knew how to cheer her up.

"You're my best friend, Edward. I love you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Bellie."

_____________________________________________________________________

"He's so _cute_!" screeched Angela Weber, who was walking to the park with her two friends, Alice Brandon and Bella Swan.

"Who, Edward?" said Bella, confused. She didn't know Angela thought Edward was cute. She didn't know _anyone_ thought Edward was cute!

"No, Bella, we're talking about Mike Newton," said Alice sarcastically, "What do you think? Of course we're talking about Edward! Everyone knows he's the hottest guy in Grade 5!"

Bella _had_ noticed lots of girls staring at her best friend lately. They were all so shallow! Edward was more than good looks…he was crooked smiles and beautiful music and silly jokes and popcorn fights in the living room and rants about math homework and dancing in the rain and…too many things! And they cared about his _looks_?

"His eyes are so green! And that hair! What colour is it? Like, auburn?" said Angela, staring dreamily into the cloudy sky.  
"It's bronze," said Bella, absentmindedly.  
"So you _do_ notice his looks!" yelped Alice.

"No! I just know his hair colour! Am I not allowed to know my best friend's hair colour? You know what colour my hair is, don't you?" argued Bella.

"Well…yes. But whatever! He's still adorable, you have to admit that!"

"Um, okay. Maybe he does have super green eyes and pretty hair and really nice, pale skin and four sweet little freckles on either side of his nose…but he's _Edward_!"  
Angela shook her head and chuckled.  
"So what, Bella? Haven't you ever seen one of those cheesy romantic comedies? The best friends _always_ end up together!"

________________________________________________________________

"_Why me? Why_ her_? Why would he choose her?"_

Tears soaked Bella's pillow from the last two hours. Alice comfortingly rubbed her back, but kept silent as her best friend sobbed and cried over the guy she hadn't even figured out she was in love with. Alice knew. She had always known that Bella would end up here. She wished she could have stopped it.

"Bella, Bella. It'll be okay," whispered Alice. Bella had never specifically told her why she was crying…but she knew.

Bella sat up and grabbed a few tissues from the box on her night table. She used one to blow her nose, and another to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I should never have called you. You didn't have to come over here to watch me cry for hours…"

"No, Bells. This is my job. This is what girlfriends do for each other!"

"I didn't even tell you what was wrong. I've been a terrible friend."

"Bella, stop right there! You have _never_ been a bad friend to me. If there is anything that I can assure you of, it's that."

Bella smiled sadly and hugged Alice close. She pulled away and studied Alice's short, spiky black hair, pale skin, and her small face. Her wide brown eyes were sheltered by thick black glasses with small rhinestones on the arms. Despite the sophisticated eyewear, Alice still looked like a small child. Bella hugged her again before she let out a deep sigh.

"I don't even know what it is, Al. I just…I found out that Edward asked Tanya out…and I just snapped! I don't know what's wrong with me. There's this…this feeling in my chest. Like I've been ripped open. It's not like I have a crush on Edward! He's my friend! My _best_ friend. No offence," she said, glancing at the small girl comforting her.

"None taken. Continue," replied Alice, concern in her voice.

"Oh, I don't know Alice. How can he even _think_ about liking Tanya? She's horrible! I guess she's pretty…but…but…UGH!"

Bella threw herself into the pillows again. Tears spilled from her eyes as she stared out the window at Edward's adjacent room. His blue curtains. She could just glimpse his bed through the space between them.

"I miss him…I want him to be with me. I _need_ him here. What's wrong with me, Al?" she whispered between sobs.

Alice let out a small sigh.

"Just think for a second, Bells. You've known Edward since forever! Maybe…your heart finally figured out he's a guy. A _hot_ guy. A really sweet, hot guy who knows you better than anyone! And…the heart wants what it wants."

"What are you saying, Alice? That I…I'm…what? In love with Edward?"

Alice shot Bella a pitying look. Bella's hand flew to her chest, and a fresh wave of tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Bella…everything's going to turn out right. You'll see."


	2. Chapter One: Colour Me Loving

CHAPTER ONE  
**BPOV**

I dragged my fingers along the stitches of my comforter, trying to convince myself to concentrate. Math homework was so vile; my head hurt just looking at the problem in front of me. I stared at the random patches of colour on the bedspread, and let my mind wander.

"_I wonder what he's doing?"_

That was always where my wandering mind led me…straight to the room in the next house over, with a window directly across from my own. That was where Edward Cullen lived. Where he breathed, talked, slept.

Thinking of him pushed everything else from my mind.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to the window, pulling away the heavy purple curtain that hid him from me. Across the small alley between our homes, I could see him pacing around his large room with a cell phone pressed to his ear. He was waving his free hand, clearly frustrated. It wasn't hard to guess who was on the other end of the call.

**EPOV**

"Advil…Advil…where the hell is the Advil?" I muttered to myself as I searched the medicine cabinet in my bathroom. A pounding headache had settled over me as soon as I had chanced a glance at my nightmarish looking math assignment. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to will away the throbbing pain in my head, in the absence of medicine. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

The shrill ringing of my cell phone cut through the silence, causing a shooting pain to run its path through my brain. I stumbled over to my bed, grabbed the phone, and collapsed on the thick blue quilt.

"Hello?" I said.

"Eddiebear!" shrieked the voice on the other end of the phone. Tanya.

"Um, hey! Tanya! What's up?"

"Oh, I just came back from cheer practice…Omigod! Did I tell you? I am like, SO mad at Carmen right now! You don't even know."  
"Er…why? I thought she seemed nice."  
"I don't care if she's _nice_, Edward. She can be as nice as she wants to be, I just need her to lose five pounds. She refuses to even diet!"  
"What?!"  
"I know, right? So disloyal to the squad!"

"Oh yes! Call the mafia, we need have this one whacked!"  
"Eddie, this serious. Carmen's weight is a real burden on us. Kate dropped her during practice!"

"Oh yes, very serious. Honestly, T, if you ask me, you should blame Kate. She's never stepped foot in a gym. Girl can't lift shit."

"Edward Anthony Masen, do NOT insult my best friend. This is in no way her fault. If Carmen's ass weren't so huge, Katie wouldn't have to think about setting foot in a gym! You're such an insensitive boyfriend."

I could practically hear her puppy dog pout through the phone. I knew this was one of the moments that was about equal to a large neon sign that read "Break Up With Tanya NOW" flashing in front of my face. But I just apologized like the coward I am.

"Tanya! Baby! I didn't mean it that way. I just think you might be overreacting a little…"

"Eddiebear, how dare you suggest that I'M the one who's wrong? You're supposed to love me!"  
I grimaced. Me, love…Tanya? The thought was nothing if not disturbing.

"Look, Tanya, I didn't mean anything by it. Of course you're right, baby, I never should have questioned you. Dinner tomorrow?"  
"Of course I'm right! Thank you Eddie weddie. You are the sweetest! See you at eight!"

She hung up and I threw my phone down on my pillow. I scowled at it. It was the portal to boyfriend hell. I picked up and changed Tanya's personal ringtone to Heartless by Kanye West. I chuckled at the private joke, running my hands through my hair to soothe my headache.

Why couldn't Tanya be like Bella? Bella was sweet and kind and pretty and smart and selfless and…no. I can't think about that. Bella was off limits. Tanya. I had to concentrate on Tanya. My girlfriend.

Despite myself, I turned around and pressed my forehead to the glass of the window that faced Bella's house.

**BPOV  
**

He was looking at me. Staring. He grinned at me, probably noticing my burning red cheeks. Edward and I had been friends since forever, but high school had pushed us apart. Edward had become Mr. Popular – joining the football team, being voted class president, dating Tanya – while I became the opposite. Most of my friends might be considered "Dorks" or "Nerds".

I studied his face for a moment. He looked depressed. I picked up the notepad and sharpie I had sitting by the window for situations just like this one.

**You okay?**

He picked up his own writing pad and marker and scribbled a response.

**Tired of drama.**

**Sorry. :(**

He shrugged and granted me a small, indifferent smile. He seemed so sad…this would be the perfect time to tell him!

I hesitated, the marker poised over the paper. This was crucial. I was about to reveal something that I had been hiding for more years than I could count. I felt shy…worried…insecure. This could end in total disaster. I dropped the sharpie on to the floor and rubbed my eyes.

"_You're over thinking it, Bella. Just do it."_

I picked up my sharpie again and forced myself to write

**I love you.**

in careful handwriting. I took a deep breath before I held it up to show to him. After a few red-faced seconds, I glanced up to see his reaction. He was already gone.


	3. Chapter Two: Colour Me Awkward

CHAPTER TWO

**EPOV  
**I grabbed my favourite leather jacket off the table by the front door and fished my keys out of the pocket as a rushed out the door.

Tanya was going to _kill _me. I was supposed to pick her up in just under ten minutes.

A rush of water hit me as I walked out into the rain that was constantly pouring down on my hometown of Forks, Washington.

Just as I was about to slide into my baby, the silver Volvo S60R my parents got me for my seventeenth birthday, I spotted Bella wrestling with her rusty red Chevy pick-up truck. I chuckled quietly as she repeatedly turned the key in the ignition, an irritated grimace on her usually serene face. She slammed a tiny fist down on the dashboard and rested her head on the steering wheel.

The rain soaked her to the skin, her long, dark, ponytailed hair clinging to the back of her neck. There was a raindrop making its way down her small, perfect, button nose.

"Need a ride?" I yelled across the space between our driveways. She looked up, surprised. I couldn't blame her.

Since middle school, Bella and I had had barely any contact outside of our occasional on-paper conversations across the alleyway between our homes, like the one last night. We didn't stop to chat in the hallways, or even say hello when we left our neighboring houses in the morning.

"Um, I guess I do!" She yelled back, uncertainty colouring her tone. She timidly shuffled up to me and a smile sprung to her lips.

"This is unexpected," she said, clearly trying to contain her excitement,

"Won't Tanya be mad?"

"My friend has car trouble. She needs a ride to school. Tanya will have to deal." I said with a grin.

Bella's eyes lit up as I hopped into the front seat and beckoned to her to join me. She stepped into the car, and settled into her seat with a wet _squish_ that made me grimace as I thought of the damp fabric on my leather seats.

"Sorry!" she yelped, hopping up off the seat and hitting her head on the roof of the car.

I started laughing hysterically as she rubbed her head and smiled at her own clumsy nature. She had always been a klutz. I had spent a good section of my life catching her, helping her up, taking her to the nurse or soothing her injuries. This was a classic Bella moment.

I turned the key and backed carefully out of the driveway before speeding down the street.

"Whoa!" yelped Bella, a look of terror on her face, "What's the rush?"

"What?" I said, puzzled.

"You're going a million miles an hour! Slow down! It's just school, Edward."

"I'm not going _that_ fast…"

"Yes. You are. Eighty miles per hour?" she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, well…"

"Wait. Where are we going?" panic reflected in her eyes. "This is Tanya's street!"

I ran my fingers through my already messy hair. I suppose I should have warned her, but it hadn't even crossed my mind. I picked Tanya up for school. It was what I did.

"I have to drive Tanya to school, Bella. She doesn't have a car…"  
Bella grimaced, clearly unhappy.

I idled in Tanya's driveway, waiting for her. Finally, after five full minutes of uncomfortable silence between me and Bella, she stepped out the door. I gulped.

Tanya looked undeniably _hot._ Short skirt, low cut top, model-perfect hair that just made me want to run my fingers through it. Her knee high boots made her legs look a million miles long. _This_ was why I was dating her.

I knew it was shallow. Originally, in grade nine, I had asked Tanya out on a dare by my friend Emmett McCarty. Unfortunately, the dare had gotten wildly out of hand. I had expected, at best, public humiliation and a few weeks of teasing. Instead, I got a date with the hottest girl in school. And another. And another. And…you get the point.

Unfortunately, this incredibly hot girl was also a complete and total _bitch. _But I kept dating her because…what else was I supposed to do?  
Beside me, Bella sat stiffly in her seat.

**BPOV**

He was driving Tanya too? How could I possibly match up to her?

Tanya, who was five feet, eight inches of strawberry blonde sex hair, endless legs, and simpering blue eyes pulled open the passenger seat door, and a bewildered look appeared on her faultless face.

"Eddiebear, what's _she_ doing here?" she said, a carefully controlled hint of distain in her voice.

"Tanya, baby, Bella's truck wasn't working. She needed a ride, or she would be walking in the rain!" Edward answered, sounding guilty. He shot Tanya an apologetic smile.

"Well…at least make her ride in the back seat, Eddie. Your girlfriend should always be the one to sit beside you!"

Tanya leaned over Bella to plant a big, wet kiss on Edward's cheek. I grimaced.

I climbed out of the car and went around into the back seat, while Tanya took my old spot. She started to babble about some conflict with her cheerleading squad, while Edward stared, obviously bored out of his mind, at the road ahead.

Edward needed more than this. His mind needed _stimulation_. Intelligent humour. Lively debates. Interesting discussions about books and people and…whether or not Principal Green wears a toupee.

I pulled my beaten up iPod out of my bag and popped the earbuds into my ears. I chose a song by Death Cab for Cutie – one of my favourite bands, and Edward's. I closed my eyes and hummed the mellow tune quietly until we arrived at the school.

Tanya got out of the car and let out an eardrum-shattering screech.

"OMIGOD! IRINA! YOU GOT YOUR HAIR HIGHLIGHTED!" she ran screaming across the parking lot to examine Irina's blonde streaked locks, leaving me and Edward to get out of the car in silence.

I started to walk towards the picnic table where I could see Alice and Angela sitting, heads bent close together, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around, and my heartbeat picked up when I saw Edward's gleaming green eyes and crooked smile.

"Bells? It was good to see you again." He said, his voice low and magnetic.

I leaned in towards him, discreetly breathing in his unique scent.

"It was good to see you, too, Edward."


	4. Chapter Three: Colour Me Protective

**A/N: Look, everybody! I finally figured out how to do an Author's Note!  
So this is Chapter 3 of my story, which I just renamed. I'm sorry if the title change was a bit confusing, but "You Belong With Me" was really just a working title until I thought of something more creative.  
By the way, I was listening to A Different Forest's first podcast of Dancing with Jenn and Tor while writing this, so I may or may not have injected some humour into this. I don't know, it was funny while I was writing it!  
Enjoy **********

BPOV

"So what _exactly_ did he say, Bella? Don't even try to pretend you don't remember. We _know_ you do," said Alice, who was practically vibrating with excitement. It was lunchtime, and we were sitting at a picnic table outside the school, enjoying the lack of rain.

I shook my head at her. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this.

"Alice. He drove me to school. It's not a big deal. His girlfriend was there! His _girlfriend._ It didn't mean a thing." I replied, arranging my face into the proper bored expression and rolling my eyes.

"Bella, you can try and be "nonchalant" for as long as you would like, I'm still not going to fall for the act. I know that somewhere in that deranged little mind of yours, the teenage girl in you is partying up a storm."

"_Okay, maybe. But Alice doesn't need to know that." _I thought.

I turned to face Angela, who was getting a late start on the math homework I had finally managed to complete after several hours of procrastination last night.

"Help me. There's a disturbed little monkey in designer wedges on my back and she _won't shut up_."

Angela burst into a fit of giggles, which caused me and Alice to start laughing hysterically. Tears streamed from Alice's eyes, and she took off her thick, black, horn rimmed glasses to wipe away the wetness.

"What's so funny?" said a quiet voice with a hint of a Texan accent. I spun around to see my friend Jasper Whitlock stroll up to our table, his honey blonde hair standing on end, as if he had been electrocuted.

He slid onto the bench between me and Alice, and flung his long arms around our shoulders. I glanced at Alice, whose cheeks had turned faintly pink, and chuckled.

Alice has had a crush on Jazz for_ever_, although she refuses to admit it. He's the only guy who has ever made her nervous. It's adorable.

I exchanged a glance with Angela, who winked. Ang is quiet, but always observant. She was the one who first called Alice on the way she acts around Jazz. I hadn't even noticed until then!

"Bella just got a little assistance from Edward this morning, Jazz. As usual, Alice won't stop badgering her about it…" explained Angela, as she slammed her math binder shut in defeat.

"What kind of assistance?" asked Jasper, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was _nothing_. He noticed that my truck wasn't working and offered me a ride to school. I sat there and listened to Death Cab while Tanya talked about cheerleading and Edward yawned. It wasn't all that exciting," I said. I wanted Jasper to understand that this wasn't major.

"It doesn't sound like "nothing", exactly, Bells. When was the last time he offered you a ride, said hi to you in the hall, said anything to you at all?"

I didn't respond, instead choosing to chew my pinky nail and ponder my situation. Despite myself, I glanced at Edward's table.

He was sitting between Emmett McCarty and Tanya, who was practically sitting on his lap. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie Hale, who was talking animatedly to Jessica Stanley, Kate Parker, Eleazar Montez and Carmen Romero.

Edward was sitting in silence, seemingly unaffected by the hubbub around him. I squinted to get a better look, and I thought I could see iPod headphones in his ears. I wondered what he was listening to.

Tanya was talking to Emmett, and whatever she was saying seemed to be making Edward mad. I watched as his fists clenched and his spine stiffened.

Abruptly, he stood up, grabbed his backpack, and stormed away from their table. As he passed us, his head suddenly turned and our eyes locked. The expression on his face was unreadable. After a tense moment, he walked into the school without a word.

**EPOV**

_"Coldplay…Cute is What We Aim For…Daft Punk…Death Cab. Perfect._" I clicked the centre button on my iPod to start the playlist and started to pick at my lunch.

Cafeteria mac n' cheese. Not so appetizing.

I vaguely registered it when Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, Jessica, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen joined me at the picnic table, and I may have greeted them, but I wasn't really paying attention.

I was thinking about Bella.

As the playlist of our shared favourite band went on, I found that there was a memory attached to each song. The time I tried to teach Bella to play _I Will Possess Your Heart _on my guitar. A road trip when our parents allowed us to blast _Crooked Teeth_ as loud as we could, because there was no one else on the road. The day Bella's Grandma Marie died, and we sat in dark silence in her room for five hours, listening to _I Will Follow You Into the Dark_ and _A Lack of Colour _on repeat. The happy memories mixed with the sad and the funny and the embarrassing and the angry…the playlist of our friendship.

I discreetly turned and looked at Bella with her friends, on the other side of the school yard. She was sitting with Alice Brandon and Angela Weber, who had been her best girl friends since grade four or five. They were all laughing, tears streaming from their eyes.

I imagined the bubbly, sweet sound of Bella's laugh. I tried to match the sound to the scene in front of me. Bella had her head thrown back, hair stirring in the light breeze. Her eyes glistened with wetness, and her usually pale cheeks were rosy.

"Edward? EDWARD!" said a shrill voice from behind me.

I turned quickly to see Tanya staring at me, as if waiting a response.

"Er…yes?" I said, guessing at the correct reply.

"Ugh. Edward, I was just telling Em and Kate about your…good deed this morning. Driving that Bella girl to school?" she leaned towards Emmett, "Em, she was _so weird_. With the black hoodie and the iPod and the creepy humming. It's like she thinks she's so _indie_ and _cool_...but it's such an act. She's just a fake."

Was Tanya Denali, of all people, calling Bella _fake?_ Bella was the only real person I knew. Who was Tanya to insult her? She didn't even know her. I felt a bubble of rage rise in my throat.

"I know, T. I've seen her. That Bella and those friends of hers…Alice and Angela and Jasper? Something's off about them, I swear to God. Hey, Ed, weren't you friends with Bella Swan in elementary? Did you ever notice anything weird about her? I bet she's in a cult," said Emmett. He looked at me expectantly.

"I have to go. See you after class." I replied, enraged. I snatched my bag off the ground and stuffed my iPod into my jacket pocket.

As I stormed across the school yard, I couldn't help sneaking a glance at Bella as I passed her table. She was staring at me.

Our eyes locked.

She was really beautiful. Her eyes were big and dark and deep, with thick lashes to frame them. Her skin was white and clear, like porcelain. Her hair was soft and shiny. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

_"Chill, Edward. You have a _girlfriend_. You can't think about Bella that way."_

I forced myself to keep walking. Away from my so-called friends. Away from my girlfriend. Away from Bella.

__________________________

**A/N: Okay, that's Chapter 3! Just a little bit of how my Edward and Bella are at school, with their friends.  
BTW, I highly recommend checking out the Death Cab songs I mentioned. They're one of my favourite bands, and I mentioned most of my favourites in there.**

Reviews make me want to write more. 


	5. Chapter Four: Colour Me Overly Excited

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay between updates, but I was away for the weekend, computer-less. And then, when I finally had a minute to write, I got the WORST case of writer's block ever. Figures, hey?  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and Brainstorm Buddy, Jana (bones_beautiful on LJ), who is amazing and wondrous and knows how to get my writing juices flowing, while simultaneously making me laugh my ass off. Love you, bb 3  
I'd also like to thank the_gazebo at LJ, for always being up and running for a good fanfic-related discussion. You are godly. Whores.**

**Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________**

BPOV

I was standing at my locker, stuffing my books into my messenger bag, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Bella? Are you ready?" said Edward, his voice soft. I liked the way he said my name. I wanted him to say it again. Maybe, if I didn't answer…

"Bella?" he said again.

I spun around, and, acting as if I hadn't heard him the first time, I replied, "Ready for what?"

"I'm driving you home, aren't I? You don't have your truck…" he said, as if he was suddenly uncertain.

"Oh, right. Well, um, I kind of assumed you would want to be alone with Tanya…so I'm getting a ride with Alice." I bit my lip.

"Tanya actually has cheer practice Tuesday nights. So…"

"Oh! Well, um…did you want me to come with you? I can tell Alice to come over and study after…"

"Oh. Um, no, it's fine. What are you studying for?"

"That monster biology test."

"Oh, yeah. I have to study for that one too…" He pulled his finger through his hair, something he had always done in tense situations.

"Oh. Um…did you want to join us? I'm sure Alice, Angela, and Jazz wouldn't mind…" I scratched the back of my head and looked at the white tiles on the floor.

"Oh. Uh, okay. When?"

"Um, I'll text you. 555-9273, right?" I said, glancing at my cell contacts so I wouldn't seem creepy.

I knew his cell number by heart, due to long hours of staring at the tiny picture I had of him on my phone, from back in grade nine when shreds of our friendship still remained.

"Yeah, sure. Your house?" he replied, "And you're sure you don't need a ride?"

"Yup, my house. And, yup. I'm all set. See you later!" I raised my voice a little at the end as I started to walk away.

"Yeah! Bye!" He yelled, waving his hand in the air.

As soon as I was out of sight, around the corner, I ran like hell out of the school and across the parking lot to Alice's ostentatious, bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She was already sitting in the driver's seat, flipping through her iPod to find something to listen to.

"ALICE! HELP!" I screeched, wrenching open the door and collapsing into the passenger spot.

"What's wrong , Bella?" she said, concern in her voice.

"I may or may not have just made the biggest mistake of my life!" I said, burying my face in my hands.

"What happened?" she said, alarmed.

"IinvitedEdwardtostudywithustonight…" I said in one breath. The words came out much too quickly, but Alice's keen ears were able to decipher them.

"You invited WHO to do WHAT with us?" she shrieked, her tiny mouth hanging open in a perfect "O".

"I invited Edward to study with us. It was stupid! He thought we were riding home together and I told him I was going with you because we had to study and he asked what we were studying for and I told him and then he was all worried looking because of the test and I just…invited him! I'm such an IDIOT!" I said.

I began banging my forehead on the dashboard. I couldn't _believe _what I had just done.

Edward was going to be in my house, in my _room_ tonight. We were going to discuss flesh-eating bacteria on my grey carpet.

I imagined him with his back against my pale purple wall. Sitting in my desk chair. Sitting on my bed. Lying on my bed. Lying in my bed with me…

I immediately blushed and pushed the images from my mind. I couldn't even _think_ about thinking about Edward that way. Edward didn't want me like that. Never had, never would.

"BELLA! Why didn't you just go with him? Trust me, I would have forgiven you. WE ride home together everyday! All you had to do was text me!" said Alice, chastising me.

"Why didn't Bella go with who?" asked Angela's calm, quiet voice from behind us.

I turned around to see Angela and Jasper walking towards the car. Jasper jumped over the door into the back seat behind Alice, while Angela gracefully slid into the seat behind me.

"Bella refused a ride home with Edward FREAKING Cullen so she could ride home with US! And then, in a moment of total insanity, she invited him to come study Bio with us. I repeat: Edward. Study. Bio. Us." Ranted Alice, her eyes slightly wild.

"Maybe…I should drive home," said Jasper, chuckling under his breath. He reached around the back of the driver's seat, placing his hands on Alice's fragile shoulders and lightly massaging them.

"Um…I'm okay to…uh, drive," said Alice, slightly incoherent and short of breath.

"Whatever you say, Al," Jazz gave Alice's shoulders a last squeeze before pulling away and leaning into the comfy leather seats. "Let's get moving!"

"What time should I tell him to come?" I said, biting my lip.

"I thought we could stop at the grocery store and grab some study snacks. How about like, five?" said Jasper, who winked at me. He knew I tended to eat when I was nervous. He also knew that our house was running low on snacks, and, in the absence of food, I would chew my nails – and possibly my fingers – right off.

"Sounds good," I replied happily. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and thought about what to write.

I finally settled on,

_Be at my house at five. We're getting snacks. Don't forget your Bio stuff! See you soon._

_-Bella_

It wasn't too eager, or overly bored. Perfect.

I had Alice check it first, just in case.

**EPOV**

"Yeah! Bye!" I yelled, waving at Bella as she walked away from me. As soon as she was out of sight, I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

I was unsure of who I wanted to text. All I wanted was to climb up on top of the school and scream that I was studying with Bella tonight. I settled for informing Tanya that my previously dinner date with her was off.

_T-_

_Have to reschedule dinner tonight. I just realized I have a big Bio test tomorrow. Friday?_

-E

I stuffed my cell into the pocket of my leather jacket and started to walk out of the school. The parking lot was mostly clear by now, except for my own car, a bright yellow Porsche on the opposite end of the parking lot, Kate's red VW Beetle, and one or two others.

I climbed into my Volvo and plugged my iPod in. I blasted some Kings of Leon and carefully navigated out of the parking lot before speeding home.

As I was walking into my house, I checked my phone. I had received two texts while driving, but I hadn't heard the text alert over the loud music.

The first was from Tanya.

_E-_

_What does your Bio test have to do with dinner? Study tomorrow morning._

_-T_

I groaned and texted back, explaining that the test was worth a huge amount on our final report card, and that I had Bio first period.

The second text was from Bella.

My heart skipped in my chest when I saw the familiar number on the display. I took a deep breath before opening it.

_Be at my house at five. We're getting snacks. Don't forget your Bio stuff! See you soon._

-Bella

I reached my room and flopped down on the bed. What was wrong with me? Why was I getting so excited about a simple text? Why had I been so disappointed by Bella's refusal to ride home with me? Why did it matter?

I really did miss being around Bella. We had been so close for so long, and, although Emmett and the others were great, our friendships didn't go as deep as mine and Bella's had. The relationships were superficial.

Although we lived so close together, I felt like I hadn't really seen Bella in a very long time. Right now, I suddenly missed her, and I found myself glancing at the clock every few moments to see if it was almost five o'clock.

At four forty-five, I saw the yellow Porsche from the parking lot, carrying Bella, Alice, Angela, and Jasper Whitlock, pull into the Swans' driveway. The foursome got out of the car, their arms laden with grocery bags.

They were all smiling. Jasper had his long, lanky arm around the tiny Alice's shoulders, and Bella and Angela were laughing at something he was saying.

I watched them walk into Bella's house, and a sudden rush of jealousy swept through me. I wanted that. I wanted real friends and real love. I was sick of all the fake shit that my "friends" and I had.

I couldn't wait for five o'clock to arrive.

I sat on my bed for fifteen minutes, counting down each minute in my head. At four fifty-nine, I shot up and practically ran out the door to the house next door.

I walked up the front steps and stood in front of the door for a moment, staring at the chipped brown paint. I sucked in a breath and rang the doorbell.

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm kind of a bitch for leaving it there, hey? I hope you liked it anyway.  
Unless I go into a writing frenzy tomorrow, there probably won't be another update until next week. I'm going out of town for my cousin's wedding. Sorry, guys! I love you all.**

Reviews will make me want to give you the update faster. Write them.


	6. Chapter Five: Colour Me Friendly

**A/N: I know, I know. It took me WAY too long too write this. I'm a horrible person. It's just…after the wedding, I got the worst case of writer's block in the history of the world, and I kept re-writing the beginning of the chapter, and then school and dance started up again and everything just got waaay to much for me to handle. It's the weekend now, so I finally got the chance to deal with this bitch. It's not even that long.**

**This chappy is dedicated to the other two members of The Fake Lonely Island – Jana (bones_beautiful on LJ) and Meital (glinda_gwitch on LJ). You girls are beauty and wonder and godliness and awesome all wrapped in two convenient packages. Love you :D**

**BPOV**

After the doorbell rang, several things happened at once.

Alice shrieked and dropped the mascara wand she had been using on my eyelashes. I felt a streak of something wet on my eyebrow and cheek. Angela jumped up and knocked over the bowl of Cheetos she was snacking on. Jasper started laughed and winked suggestively at me.

I threw a pillow at Jasper, who caught it and threw it back. I gave him a dirty look before I started helping Ang clear up the cheesy snacks on my carpet.

"BELLA! _Answer the door!_" screamed Alice.

"Right!" In the midst of our various reactions, I had completely forgotten about our "guest".

I hopped down the steps, taking them two at a time, and threw open the door.

"Edward! I mean…um, hi, how are you?" I said with a gulp. He looked gorgeous.

His bronze hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain, and his bright green eyes were sparkling. There were rain drops running down his cheeks and nose. He hadn't changed out of the clothes he wore to school – a Snow Patrol concert t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and his signature black leather jacket. His skin was as perfect as ever. As pale as he was, I could easily count the eight freckles on his nose that I had been my favourite part of his face when I was small.

"Um, hey, Bella…" his brow furrowed as he stared at me, "what's that on your face?"

My eyes widened as I realized that I must still have a streak of mascara around my eye from when Alice dropped the wand.

"Oh! Um…Alice had a little mishap….uh…I'll wash that off. You remember where my room is, right?" I said nervously.

"Yup," he answered with a smile. I knew my cheeks must be roughly the colour of tomatoes.

I watched as Edward slipped past me and walked up the stairs. It occurred to me how strange it was that this guy that I barely even knew anymore was so familiar with my house.

And boy, was he beautiful.

After a quick run to the bathroom to wash off the black mascara streak, I walked back upstairs to my room. I pressed my ear to the door, wondering how my three current best friends were holding up with my former one. I was surprised to hear laughter coming from the other side. Curious as to what was so funny, I pushed open the door to find Edward telling a story about a party he had attended.

"…and then Mike tried to kiss her, and she screamed. I mean, anyone who's met Rose knows she _cannot stand_ the smell of beer on someone's breath. Couple that with Mike Newton of all people, and she was probably on the point of vomiting. Emmett had to take him outside to 'have a little talk'…" he trailed off as he noticed me standing in the doorway.

He flashed me his signature crooked smile and said, "Hey Bells! I see you got yourself all cleaned up."

I felt myself blush as I stepped forward and dropped onto the carpet between Alice and Angela.

"Er, yeah, Edward. All clean. Now who's ready to study some bacteria?" I said with a laugh.

***

An hour later, Jasper collapsed onto my bed with a groan.

"Guys, I think it's time for a study break," he said, sounding pained.

"I second that. If I hear one more word about bacilli, cocci, and spirilla – not to mention infectious disease and the ingredients of yogourt – I think I'm going to scream!" said Alice.

"Motion passed!" said Angela. She grabbed a Smartie from the bowl beside her and chucked it at Jasper, who caught it in his mouth.

"Yum!" he exclaimed, "Gimme another one."

Angela continued to throw assorted snacks for Jasper to catch, while Alice cheered him on. Edward and I sat watching silently. I couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds, trying to figure out whether he was enjoying himself with me and my friends.

The last hour had been unexpectedly awkwardness-free. Edward's casual demeanor and easy charm made lulls in the conversation virtually non-existent, and his never-ending supply of jokes had us all in stitches. He really was perfect, wasn't he?

"We're out of All Dressed. Damn." I heard Edward mutter under his breath as he groped the orange-y stained snack bowl.  
Not sure if I was meant to hear his quiet murmur, I continued answering the text I had just received from my mom. Apparently she was in Florida with some guy named Phil. He was probably some sleazy bar owner or an equally sleazy businessman looking for a way to spend his spare time. Ugh.

As each cell phone key was pressed, and every Smartie landed in Jasper's mouth, and every cheer escaped the mouth of Alice, who had now coordinated a dance routine to go with her screeches, my eyes flicked towards Edward's hand drumming against the chip bowl.

All Dressed were his favourites. I recalled long evenings in front of movies with a bowl between us and homework handed in with orange fingerprints dotting the margins.

I was suddenly longing for a taste of the yummy explosion of flavour that only All Dressed can bring. I tried to remember if there were more in the cupboard downstairs.

The minutes ticked by. I texted, Angela tossed, Jasper caught, Alice cheered, and Edward drummed his fingers against the bowl.

I couldn't help but notice that his fingers were long and elegant, hands perfect for his preferred pastime of playing and composing piano music. There was a tiny birthmark on the side of his palm. He still had scars from the time I had bitten down onto his fingers so hard he had bled. He had a simple chain on his wrist. His skin was pale and soft.

I wanted to hold the hand, stop the fingers from their nervous drumming. What was he thinking about? School work? His friends? Tanya? I wished I could read minds.

Edward and I used to be so close we could practically hear each other's thoughts. Now I found him complicated and hard to read. I spent all my time thinking about him, and yet…I didn't really know him anymore.

I was determined to change that.

**A/N: I know it's not nearly long enough for the wait. Deal with it. Love and hugs, I'll try and be faster this time.**

**Reviews are like poptarts, they make me obese but happy. Send away.**


	7. Chapter Six: Colour Me Silly

**A/N: CHAPTER SIX, SHE IS HERE.**

**I thought I'd get this one out quick, since I had a total posting fail last time. And it's a longer one, too! Woot!**

**Okay, so it came to my attention that, apparently, only Canada has been allowed the Awesome known as All Dressed. Let me explain. All Dressed are Ruffles All Dressed Potatoe Chips. They are delicious. If you ever happen to be in Canada, find them. Buy them. Inhale them. Enjoy ******

**Picture here: **.?id_pro=3869

**This chapter is officially dedicated to Haley, because she a) read it, and b) managed to figure out that I am the author. Go you! Heartssss**

**EPOV**

I licked my lips, dragged the last remnants of my favourite flavour of potato chip seasoning from them. How could I have possibly eaten the whole bowl? I was sure know one else had been eating them, and the bowl had been close to full.

I really, really wanted more.

I considered asking Bella whether there was another bag in the house. They were her favourite chips too…she was probably already pissed at me for devouring the ones she had probably bought for herself in under ten seconds.

I drummed my fingers against the bowl and licked my lips. I was like an addict when it came to these things. I watched as Angela threw snacks at Jasper, who dived and weaved to catch them in his open mouth. Alice was performing an elaborate cheerleading routine, clapping her hands and dancing and yelling in her high voice.

Finally, after a few minutes of agonizing longing for my favourite snack, I turned to Bella and said, "Bells? Do you have any more chips?"

She burst into giggles, rocking back and forth and clutching her stomach. I furrowed my brow at her reaction, confused.

"I-I was just wondering if you were still addicted to them..." she said between bursts of laughter, "and…and…" she trailed off, dissolving into incoherency as she laughed.

Her laugh was exactly how I remembered, sweet and bubbly, with that strange little popping noise in the back of her throat. It was so…Bella. I loved listening to it.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I guess…science makes me hysterical?" She grinned, her pink lips stretching over the straight white lines of her teeth.

A shiver ran down my spine at the sight of her beautiful smile. I found myself recording every last detail of her face at that second, determined to remember it for the rest of my life.

Her brown eyes shone in the setting sunlight from outside the window. Her eyes were, and always had been, strangely deep for their colour. Her eyelashes were long and thick, dark brown in colour. Her cheeks were pink, in a way that made me sure that it was natural and not makeup. Her skin was white and pore-free, with the appearance of porcelain skin on a china doll. Below her button nose, her lips were perfect, deep pink and bow-shaped.

I wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment, it was almost unbearable.

Instead, I smiled warmly. "So how about those chips?"

"Well, you actually just inhaled the only bag we had in the house." She replied with a chuckle.

"Oh…Oh! I'm sorry!" I grimaced.

"Well…um, if the others don't mind, we could run over to the grocery store and get more…"

I turned around just in time to see Alice nodded exaggeratedly and giving Bella the thumbs up. What did that mean?

"I'd be okay with that…" said Angela, "Can you get more Smarties, too? Jazz caught every last one."

Jasper threw one of Bella's many throw pillows, which promptly hit her in the square on the nose.

"I'd love to go grocery shopping with you, Bells. Do we have money?" I said, trying not to laugh at the look on Angela's face.

"No, Edward, we're going to steal them. Quick, run home and get your black ski mask. And don't forget your silk gloves, we don't want to leave prints," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh, ha ha, Miss Comedian. It was a…vaguely…legitimate question."

"Well, yes, we have twenty bucks. Come on," she pulled herself up off the floor and started to walk towards the door.

I followed her, eager to talk, really talk, to her alone for the first time in a long time. Bella shut the door behind her, and, as soon as she did, I heard a screech that could only have come from Alice and a lot of giggling and whispers. Maybe these people weren't as normal as I had though five minutes ago.

I pulled on my jacket as we walked out into the rain. Bella, her neon orange rain coat practically glowing in the dim light, strode towards her beaten-up Chevy and wrenched open the door.

"What are you doing, waiting for me to open the door for you? Come on!" she yelled, "You're going to get wet! It's pouring!"

"Can we take my car?" I yelled back. The rust currently sprinkling from the door Bella had slammed was making me nervous.

"Oh, don't be stupid, Edward, The Thing isn't so bad!"

"The nickname fits," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Fine, we'll take the death trap. But I'm driving to school tomorrow," I pulled open the door and eyed her skeptically, "are you sure we won't die?"

"Come again?"

"You know, dying. It's what you call it when people aren't alive. The number nine cause of it worldwide is car accidents."

"And you call me the comedian," she said, "I meant, what do you mean about driving to school?"

"Well, Tanya goes with Kate on Tuesday morning, and I thought you might like to ride with me." I looked down, suddenly shy. I was never shy.

"Oh! Um, sure, Edward. I'd love to," she smiled sweetly. I pulled my fingers through my hair. I'm sure it was standing straight up off of my head at this point, but I didn't particularly care. The pulling calmed me.

She turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway. I was clutching my seat until I realized how slow she was going.

"Really, Bella?" I glanced at the speedometer, "can you speed up a little?"

"No. It's raining, the visibility sucks, and low visibility turns this car into a death trap." She gripped the steering wheel tightly and bit down on her bottom lip.

For a moment I was dazed by the image of her small white teeth digging into her full, pink lip. Perfect.

I shook my head and slumped back into my seat, It would take us _years_ to get to the store, and I needed those chips _now_.

I grumbled and stared out the window. I watched two drops of rain race down the glass, silently rooting for the one of the left. When it won, and let out an involuntary yelp of joy for the raindrop champion.

Bella laughed and said, "You really haven't changed at all, have you?"

"I can't say I know what you're talking about." I retorted, slightly embrassed at being caught in the act of my favourite juvenile guilty pleasure.

"Oh, please, Edward. You _know_ you still love rain drop racing…and the one on the right was totally winning. Your guy cheated." She answered, chuckling to herself.

"No way! Lefty owns you." I laughed at our childish banter. It felt as if no time had passed since our close friendship.

"You know, it feels just like old times. We may as well be two five-year-olds on our way to Disney World right now!"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that, Bells," I rubbed her shoulder, and the corners of her mouth turned up, granting me another beautiful smile to commit to memory.

***

Despite the ridiculously slow speed at which we were travelling, we arrived at the grocery store within fifteen minutes.

We easily manoeuvred the cart through the aisles, searching for the object of our hunt – Ruffles All Dressed potato chips. Occasionally, we would come across one of our other favourites, and we'd throw it into the cart. Soon it was full of Wagon Wheels, Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream, Skittles, Cherry Blasters, and Sour Patch Kids. A Bella and Edward themed feast.

We finally arrived at our desired flavour of chip, and Bella threw one bag into the cart. I looked at her incredulously until she threw in three more bags and started to walk away. I grabbed another one off the shelf as I followed. Who knew how many of these things could be eaten between us?

***

Hours later, we had finally studied and committed to memory everything we had ever written down about bacteria in science class. It was nine-thirty.

We were standing at the door, all saying goodbye to each other. Alice pecked Bella on the cheek, "Bye, Bella! Should I pick you up in the morning?"

Bella glanced at me, and replied, "Actually, Edward offered to the drive me." Her cheeks reddened.

Alice smiled suggestively. "Well, okay. See you at school then!" She skipped out the door, her short, spiky hair bouncing against her shoulders.

"She's my ride," said Angela, "Jazz's too."

Bella nodded and hugged Angela. She stood on her toes to do the same for Jasper, pulling him tightly against her. I wave of jealousy washed over me before I remembered the looks Alice often gave Jasper. They were similar to the kind of look on Rosalie's face whenever she saw Emmett. Pure love. Bella would betray her friend by "liking" Jasper.

"Bye, guys!" Bella yelled as her friends followed Alice out the door.

I waved and Bella closed the door. "Well…" she said, a little awkward.

"I guess I should go now, too. See you in the morning?" I didn't want to leave, by my mother was expecting me home.

"Yup. Eight?"

"Yeah. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Edward."

She balanced on her toes and pressed her lips to my cheek.

**A/N: So, you like?**

**Personally, my favourite part is when their racing raindrops in the car. Did anyone else ever do this? It was my preferred pastime for EVER. **

**All the food I mentioned as B and E's favs are my own personal favourites, and they are all mouth watering. Well actually, I prefer Viva Puffs over Wagon Wheels, but they're essentially the same thing and Viva Puffs are only sold in Canada, like the All Dresseds. **

**Reviews make me happier than grocery shopping with my favourite boy.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Colour Me Dreaming

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW. This update did take me about a million years to write. And no, it's not like it's really long or something. I'm just a posting fail. Sorry, loves. But it's here now!**

**Before we begin, I have some business to cover.**

**If you want to know when I'm going to update or what I'm doing in general, follow me on twitter here: ****www(DOT)twitter(DOT)com/nightwriter654**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers, but mostly to Natasha because she yelled at me for not updating the most.**

**The Gazebo owns. Go check it out here: ****community(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com/the_gazebo/**

**Love you all!**

**BPOV**

I was running. I couldn't remember why, or what I was running from. I just knew that I had to keep going or it would catch me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a tall, dark figure pursuing me. Strangely enough, it looked as if the figure was walking, while I was sprinting so hard I could barely breathe.

Suddenly, I shock of light came from nowhere, and the face of my pursuer was exposed.

Edward Cullen.

He was beautiful. Now that I had seen his face, I had to stop running. I tried, only to find that my feet wouldn't slow, and no matter how hard I tried, I kept moving.

"Edward! Edward, help me!" I screamed, trying to turn around. But he remained silent, staring at me, an unreadable expression his face.

The previously solid ground dissolved to water and I was drowning, the strong undertow pulling at my feet, trying to coax me into the blackness below. Edward's eyes danced above my head, and his voice rang in the air. "Open your eyes, Bella, open your eyes…"

And then my head was pulled under the water and it all went black.

I wrenched my eyes open, spluttering and coughing. I sat up and tried to breath. The water was in my lungs and all around me. My hair was wet…but how?

I was no longer descending into the deep water. Edward's eyes were nowhere to be found. I was in my bed, my lilac sheets tangled around my feet. My blanket had been thrust onto the floor during the night.

What a strange place to be drowning.

I wiped the water off of my cheeks and blinked a few times, focusing on the figure standing over me.

"Edward?" I said, foolishly. Why would Edward be in my room?

"You wish," said Alice's familiar and comforting voice.

"Why am I all wet?" I asked. I was still groggy and confused. I wondered whether this meant I would have to wash my sheets today. What was today? I glanced at the clock. "It's four in the morning!"

"I know. But I had to get you up early if I wanted to make you into a goddess. Now get up and go shower!"

"Why? I'm already wet."

"Yeah, sorry about that. You wouldn't wake up, so I poured my water bottle out on your face," she giggled, tapping her manicured nail against the plastic bottle in her hand.

"What do you mean, 'make me into a goddess', Alice? I'm so confused…" I swiped the sleep out of my eyes and slapped my cheeks, trying to wake up.

"I decided I'm giving you a makeover, Bella. Not that you're not already beautiful, but you need a little something extra if you want to impress your favourite neighbour…"

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Get out of my room."

"What? Bella, this is no time to be kidding around."

"Alice. Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going back to sleep. I will see you at school. In five hours." I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and shoved her out the door.

"You'll regret this, Bella! You will!" I heard her screech as I slammed the door in her face.

***

My alarm rang at seven-thirty, just three and a half hours after my early morning encounter with Alice. I hadn't been asleep long enough to be groggy, but I certainly didn't feel like getting up.

For the second time that morning, I reluctantly forced myself to out of the soft nest of my bed. Alice's appearance in my bedroom had given me an idea.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. A rush of cold water woke me up. I quickly turned the handle to the left, and, as the water warmed up, I concentrated on relaxing my muscles and calming my mind.

I knew that I had had some kind of dream last night. I couldn't remember much about it, only that Edward was present.

I popped the cap off of my favourite strawberry shampoo and squirted some of the pink goo into my palm. As I massaged it into my scalp, I pondered the events of the previous evening. Edward had fit in so well with my friends…would he continue to do so? Would he begin to say hi to us at school, maybe sit with us at lunch? I didn't know whether that would make me happy or just more depressed and desperately in love than I already was.

When I had invited Edward to study with us, I had half expected (maybe even hoped,) that he had changed. That he had become a typical popular guy – self absorbed and obnoxious.

But he had stayed exactly the same.

I finished up in the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around myself. I studied my features in the mirror, and tried to remember everything Alice had ever told me about "emphasis on the eyes" and "even skin tone" and "high cheek bones". I was going to start my plan off with a little Alice-inspired make up.

In an effort to make me more image-conscious, Alice had given me a huge box full of make up for my sixteenth birthday. Lipstick, blush, eyeliner, shadow, primer (whatever the hell that is). You name it; it's in that ostentatious pink box. I had never touched it, let alone tried to use the stuff.

I pulled the plastic wrap off of the outside of the box and slid off the lid. The inside reminded me of a box of Crayola craft materials – endless tubes and pots of different coloured creams and powders and who knows what else.

I experimentally picked up a black eyeliner pencil and made a thin line underneath each of eyes, the way I had seen Alice do a million times. I repeated the process on my lids. It felt silly, like the time I had drawn "pretty pictures" all over my face with my dad's best fountain pen in grade one.

I opened my eyes, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it actually looked good! My eyes, as Alice might say, "popped".

For the next twenty minutes, I experimented with the contents of the box. I felt awkward and superficial the whole time. Why was I doing this again?

Oh, right.

That guy I had been in love with since forever.

I was amazed at how much his sudden presence in my life had affected it. The fact that I was thinking about him even more than usual notwithstanding, everything seemed to be…different. It all reminded me of him. Pouring a bowl of cheerios for myself at breakfast? Edward liked cheerios. Writing a note for my dad in blue ballpoint pen? That was Edward's favourite colour.

I studied my face in the mirror. I really did look good. Nothing on Tanya, of course. But…nice.

I jumped when my phone's shrill text tone echoed through the room. I grabbed it. A text from Edward.

_When do you want to leave?_

_-E_

I smiled. Edward Cullen was driving me to school. _Edward Cullen_. Wow.

_Give me fifteen minutes._

_-B_

I quickly pulled on a deep blue v-neck t-shirt that my mom had given me for my last birthday and paired it with my favourite pair of jeans. Boot cut, dark wash, worn in, a little shredded. Perfect.

I took a last glance in the mirror. My eyes were still lined in simple black, but I had added some mascara onto my curled lashes, and some understated shimmery gold-ish eye shadow onto my lids. My lips were shiny and pink. I had decided to forgo the blush, knowing I had enough of it naturally. My hair was a bit messy, but there was nothing I could do about it, so I just ran a brush through it a few times.

As I pulled on my black hoodie, I wondered how Edward would react to my clumsy makeover. I should have just let Alice do it. I probably looked awful. I might think I looked okay, but what did I know about makeup? Maybe I should run upstairs and just wash it off.

I had half-turned to do just that when my phone beeped again.

_Where are you?_

_-E_

I couldn't keep Edward waiting. Even if I did look terrible.

I grabbed my backpack and threw open the door. I started to walk towards his house, expecting him to be sitting in the car, waiting for me. But he wasn't.

Edward was leaning against his car, running his beautiful fingers through his amazing hair. I sped up my walk. Just a little. Okay, maybe a lot.

"Bella!" he said, hearing my footsteps on the driveway, "What took you so lo-o…wow!"

I tilted my head a little to the side, "Wow…what?"

"What happened to you?" he answered, looking a little…dazzled?

"Nothing?"

"Are you…wearing make up?"

"…Maybe."

"Huh."

"What?" This wasn't the reaction I had expected. Although, I wasn't sure what I _had_ expected. Applause? An immediate declaration of his undying love for me? Cookies?

"It looks okay, doesn't it? I was just thinking I might try it, Alice is always trying to get me to wear make up…I know it's a little clumsy, but I've never done it before! Maybe I should go wash it off? I'll go was it off." I turned and started walking back to my house, horrified to feel tears pooling in my made up eyes.

Edward caught my arm and pulled me back towards him. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and bent slightly forward to look me in the eye. I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella…you look beautiful."

**A/N: No, Bella is not going to turn into a superficial twit. Nor does Edward only like superficial twits. I just thought Bella needed to up her self esteem a little.**

**Chapter 8 is already underway, and I'll try to get it done A.S.A.P.**

**If you don't review, I'll wake you up at four in the morning with a bottle of water to the face.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Colour Me Angry

**A/N: Hello kids. I'm an updating fail again, and (again) it's a bit of a shorty, but it's eventful. I figured lovely readers like you deserved an update, no matter how short. Edward's POV this time, and there's a bit of drama towards the end. It's rife with typos, but lovable no matter what.**

**Follow me on twitter nightwriter654.**

**Enjoy the chappy! See you below.**

EPOV

For the entire ride to school, I found it impossible to keep my eyes on the road. Bella's face drew my eye like a fly drawn to the light. It seemed to me that she was glowing.

I didn't know anything about make up, obviously, but something I _did_ know about was attractive girls. And, while I knew Bella was beautiful, whatever she had done to herself today made that natural beauty seem…wow.

We talked about everything and nothing. Books and movies. The weather. Music. Friends. Memories. Conversation with Bella was easy, effortless. The words didn't have to be thought out and carefully planned out to avoid a fight, they just came. I liked it.

I pulled into my usual parking space at Forks High School and pulled the key out of the ignition. I stuffed it in my pocket as I stepped out of the car. When I started to walk away, I was surprised by a small, warm hand on my arm.

"Edward?" said Bella, her eyes shimmering in the dim morning light, "Don't I get a hug goodbye?"

She looked so sweet. The shy smile on her face, the big doe eyes, the blush rising in her cheeks…impossible to resist. "Of course you do, Bells."

I pulled her into my chest. I was so much taller than her that I was able to rest my chin on top of her head. I reflexively breathed in – her hair smelled like strawberries.

"'Bye, Edward! It was nice driving with you," she said as she walked away towards the bright yellow Porsche I now knew to be Alice's.

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. What was I _doing_? I had a girlfriend. A gorgeous girlfriend who couldn't get enough of me. Why was I hugging Bella? Making up excuses top spend time with her? Thinking about her?

I had to focus on Tanya. The girl who loved me…and who I was supposed to love. No matter how delusional that perception might be.

"Eddiebear!"

Well…speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"T-bunny!" I forced out, grimacing at the stupid nicknames. "What's up, babe?"

She launched herself at me, immediately pressing her body against mine, and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I missed you, Eddiebear." She planted a big, wet kiss on my lips, which I was reluctant to return. Her lips were coated with a thick layer of gloss, and she smelled like cotton candy and bubblegum. The combination reminded me of clowns and sticky seats on carnival rides and that giant stuffed elephant that you can never win, no matter how hard you throw the ball. A sickening blend – I had never liked carnivals.

I pulled myself away after several minutes of what Tanya might refer to as "passionate" kissing. "I missed you too, Tanya," I grimaced, realizing I hadn't thought about her once, "How was your evening?"

"Oh, it was good! Not as fun as it would have been with you…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and placed a peck on my lips. Her arms were still wrapped around my neck. It was starting to get uncomfortable. "How was studying?"

"Oh, it was good. I just hung out in my room all night," Lie. "And I ran to the grocery store for snacks during a study break." Not a lie.

"You should have come for dessert at my house, Eddiebear!" her lips were so close to my ear that I could feel the stickiness of her lip gloss brush my earlobes every time she opened her mouth.

"I didn't…I mean, um. I should have!"

"You really should have. So who was that random girl you were just hugging, baby? You're not cheating on _me_, are you?" She winked, and giggled, as if the idea of my wanting to be with someone other than her was completely ludicrous.

"Haha…" I laughed halfheartedly, "It was just Bella. No big deal."

She raised an eyebrow, "Bella?"

"You know. Isabella Swan?"

"That emo freak we drove to school yesterday? Why were you hugging _her_?"

"She's my friend!"

"I don't think I can allow you to be friends with her, Edward."

"You can't _allow _me? You can't control everything I do, Tanya!" We were both raising our voices and people were beginning to stare.

"In case you've forgotten, Edwad, I'm your _girlfriend_! You're supposed to love me! If I don't want you hugging mysterious women, you should respect my feelings."

"'Mysterious women'? Really? It was just Bella! My friend! It's not like I'm going to dump you for _her_, T."

"Oh, please, Edward. It's not you dumping me I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of that little tramp…seducing you, or something. Anything with boobs will hit on somone like you, Edward."

I had to raise my eyebrows at that. Tanya thought Bellaa was going to…seduce me.

I burst out laughing.

"You think…Bella…seduce…" I was incoherent with laughing.

Tanya's lips twitched. "I guess that is a bit silly…" She burst into giggles.

"T, Bella and I are just friends. Nothing more. Okay?"

I hated myself for trying to assure this girl I didn't even like of my love for her, but seeing her freak out like that…I couldn't handle it.

She skipped across the circle that had opened between us and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Love you," she said, her forehead against mine.

I gulped, "Me too."

That's when I heard a sob from behind me.

I turned around just in time to see a girl running towards the school in a swish of dark brown hair and blue sweater.

**A/N: Poor Bells, right? I think she deserves a hug. I have to admit, I thuroughly enjoyed writing the fight, but the bit at the end was tough. I hope you liked it though!**

**PS Tell me what you think of the new chapter title thingers.**

**Reviews will make Tanya fall down a well. (Just kidding. Sort of.)**


	10. Chapter Nine: Colour Me Comforted

**A/N: It's a record! A chapter in a not ridiculous amount of time! I actually had this one done a few days ago, but the internet in my house is failing. I only just figured out that there is one place in my house with an Ethernet cable where I was able to plug in my brand spanking new laptop and uplooooaddddd.**

**Follow me on Twitter nightwriter654.**

**I'd loovelovelove to thank my besties Jana and Meital, for being nothing but lovely. I'll be sure to let you know about all future updates, Maze. (L)**

**Enjoy the chapter, chaverim, see you at the bottom!**

BPOV

I rested my head against the cool mirror, dragging in a deep breath every few moments.

_Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Calm. _

I leaned back, resting one hand on either side of the white porcelain sink and looking up to inspect my reflection in the streaky bathroom mirror. I looked awful. Tear tracks lined my cheeks, and the wet drops had dragged my carefully applied make up down with them. My hair had been mussed as I ran away from the scene in the parking lot. My eyes were bloodshot.

I didn't know what to do anymore. My outburst had been under absurd circumstances; I had no claim over Edward. I knew perfectly well that he was Tanya's and that Tanya was his. That they loved each other.

I guessed that, over the past few days, I had convinced myself that Edward…felt something for me. Something in the way he looked at me had made me believe that maybe Tanya didn't mean as much to him as it seemed. It was foolish. Who would choose someone like me over _Tanya Denali_? She was so beautiful, popular, charming…everything I wasn't.

I carefully cleaned the streaks of makeup off and splashed some cool water onto my cheeks. After another deep breath, I gave myself a little shake and stepped out of the bathroom. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag. First period was already half over, there was no point going now. I pulled a book out of my bag and went to sit on one of the picnic tables outside.

I tried to concentrate on the page in front of me, but my mind kept floating to the look on Edward's face when he told Tanya he loved her, his laughter when he thought of the idea of us…together. That laughter had cut me to the bone. I felt a sharp pain in my chest just thinking about it.

I heard the distant tong of the school bell and stood to pack my things and go to class. Before I was able to pick up my backpack, what looked like a black topped comet collided with my chest.

"Oh, Bella, I'm _so sorry_! I should have run after you, or told him off or…or…done SOMETHING!" said Alice, wrapping her tiny arms tightly around my waist.

"Alice, it's okay. You didn't need to do anything," I replied, "This isn't your responsibility."

"When my best friend runs off crying because the guy she's been in love with since forever has hurt her, that is the _definition_ of my responsibility! Are you okay?"

I twisted a strand of hair around my finger and sighed. Was I okay? It was a question I couldn't answer. If the meaning of "okay" was "alive", then sure I was okay. But…I didn't feel quite right. I was aching all over, and all I could think about was this person I had never even had a chance with.

"I…don't know, Alice. I really don't know," I started to walk towards the school with her, thinking hard.

In fairy tales, the girl always gets her prince charming. I wanted to go back in time and stop whoever wrote all those happily ever after stories from ever dreaming them up. I wanted to stop my dad from reading them to me when I was a baby. It had done nothing but harm me.

I had long since realized that real life was nothing like those fairy tales. But…with all the sappy love songs, all the corny movies, and all the tears and hurt and daydreams and nightmares that had come with my love for Edward, I supposed I had harboured one tiny drop of hope in my heart. And the incident before school this morning seemed to have killed that drop, no matter how tiny it was.

"Alice, I think I'll go home now," I said, as I slowly started to pull my rain jacket back on. A drizzle had started to fall as we walked.

"What? Why?" said Alice, her eyes widening.

"I just...I have to get away for a while. Tell Mr. Banner I'm…sick. Okay?"

" Yeah, sure, Bells. I'll call you later, okay? Love you."

"You too, Al," I said, after a quick squeeze of Alice's shoulders.

I pulled my hood over my head as the rain started to fall harder. I started towards the school gates. I was started to regret my decision to walk home in this downpour.

A beep sounded from the pocket of my jeans, and I pulled out my phone to see a text from Jasper.

_Need a ride?_

I smiled. Jazz always knew when I was sad, and what I needed. His instinct amazed me sometimes. I responded,

_How did you know?_

His reply came a moment later.

_Skipping class is healthy._

"Hey, Bells," said Jasper's instantly recognizable voice from behind me.

"Hey," I turned around and smiled.

We walked in comfortable silence towards Jazz's car. I climbed into the passenger seat, pulled off my hood, and watched the rain splatter on the windows. As each drop hit the glass, it slid down and spread out across the ledge at the bottom.

"Jazz, did you ever race raindrops?" I murmured, remembering my recent conversation with Edward.

"What?" responded Jasper as he adjusted the static-y radio.

"You know. Racing raindrops. Down the car windows?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella."

"Oh. Okay," I furrowed my brow and bit down on my bottom lip, "Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll ever get over it?"

"I don't know, Bella. I know that you really love him. I know you were hurt after what happened this morning, but relationships like the one between Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen don't last. Relationships like the one you and Edward had as kids _do_ last. Remember that," he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "and trust me. I know what unrequited love feels like."

I rested my hand on his shoulder, "Jazz?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"You're a good friend."

"Thanks, Bells."

***

EPOV

Beep. Beep.

I pulled my cell out of my jacket pocket and opened the text under my desk.

_Lunch?_

_-T_

Groan.

_Of course, babe._

_-E_

I whiled away the rest of my class doodling. I didn't hear a word Mr. Berty said. What I did notice was the constant dirty looks being shot my way by Alice Brandon from the opposite side of the room. Her dark eyes burned with anger. Alice was small, but oddly intimidating with the right look on her face.

I knew why she was mad. I had made Bella cry. How, I didn't know, but I had done it. I felt terrible. I rested my head on my desk. After this class I would eat lunch, where I would sit with Tanya and her cheerleading friends and my football friends and the rest of "the gang". I would smile and laugh and be charming and Tanya would feed me spoonfuls of peas and Emmett would punch me repeatedly in the arm and Jessica and Kate and Irina would giggle but I would be screaming on the inside. And across the cafeteria would be Alice and Jasper and Angela and…Bella. Genuine friends.

The bell rang, and I was out of the class before its toll had finished. I was halfway to the cafeteria when I felt a small and on my elbow.

"Bella?" I said without thinking.

"Not quite, kid. Our friend Bella went home."

I spun around to see Alice standing there, her thin arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrow arched in incredulity.

"Hi, Alice," I muttered sheepishly.

"Care to take a walk?"

She didn't give me a choice in the matter; she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the cafeteria, towards the gym. She rounded the corner of the large brick building and yanked me into an alleyway between the gym and one of the classroom buildings. She freed my arm and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down so that she was crouching on the ground with her back against the bricks. She patted the gravelly spot next to her and beckoned me to sit.

I slid into the space and crossed my legs. "What's this about, Alice?" I murmured.

"Edward. How long have you known Bella?" she answered my question with another question.

"I don't know, eleven years?"

"She's special to you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes."

"Then you should _know_ what this is about!" Her tone changed completely, it was now tainted with anger. She abruptly pulled herself up from the ground and started to pace back and forth, gravel crunching under her feet as she traversed the alley. "Get up."

I stood and brushed the gravel off the seat of my pants. Alice stopped in front of me and pressed a finger to my chest. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"What are you talking about, Alice? I didn't do anything!"

"That's the problem!"

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain this to you without losing my best friend! Edward, just think about it for a second. Remember Valentine's Day?"

I nodded. On Valentine's Day last year, I had received several heart shaped cards, all drowned in glitter and marked with swirly handwriting, and all claiming deep love for me. Emmett and I had sat in my room for hours, reading all of them and laughing. One had stood out from the rest – a simple white cardstock square, with the words "I Love You", and nothing else, written in painstaking calligraphy across the front. A tiny red heart had been in the corner, unassuming and innocent. At the time, I had wondered about the card, but Emmett had been more interested in the handmade hearts and terrible poetry that comprised the bulk of the pile.

"What about it?" I asked, utterly perplexed.

Alice groaned. "Oh my god, you people have thicker skulls than most cavemen. Have you been thinking about Bella a lot? Wanting to see her? Reading something funny and wanting to tell her?"

"Um, I don't know…" It was a lie. Everything she said was exactly right. This girl was practically omniscient.

"Ugh. Just…just think about it, Edward. Enjoy your lunch with Tanya," and with that, she turned and was gone.

**A/N: Personally, I think Alice is a badass. Just saying. Also, you probably don't know what chaverim means. It's Hebrew for friends. And the "ch" isn't a regular "ch" it's this weird choking sound. Whatever. Go to Israel and find out.**

**Reviews are better than best friends.**


	11. Chapter Ten: Colour Me Contemplative

**A/N: Hello there lovelies. Yell at me all you want, I know it's been way too long since I've posted. And I know I should probably write longer chapters. But it's up to you: faster updates or longer chappies? **

**This chapter comes with two dedications: One for Haley, because she begged me and she's cute, and also a lovely poet.**

**And the second is for Jana, because I haven't been a very good friend to her, and I miss her. :(**

**See you at the bottom !**

BPOV

When we arrived at my house, I gave Jasper a quick hug goodbye and trudged up the driveway and into my house. My dad, Charlie, wouldn't be home from work for hours. I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could and backed up against my bed before letting my knees give way under me and collapsing backwards onto the comforter.

I stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that Edward and I had stuck onto my ceiling when we were eight years old. We had been so close…nothing had ever interfered with our perfect friendship. There was nothing to keep us away from each other – no deranged social organization, no confusing emotions. We were able to be together and nothing else – just be.

Despite the fact that I knew he wouldn't be home, I turned my head to look through the window into Edward's room. If I squinted, I could see the matching stars on his ceiling, the stack of CDs beside his bed, and the two picture frames on his nightstand, one with a picture of him and his parents, the other I assumed had a picture of him and Tanya. I couldn't make out the face, but I was sure it was female.

"_Imagine if I had been born looking like Tanya_," I thought, "_That way, Edward would love me, instead of her._"

My eyelids started to droop. I hadn't gotten the best sleep last night. Stupid Alice.

"_Tanya doesn't understand him, she doesn't know anything about him," _I yawned, "_I know him better than anyone. He belongs with me…_"

And then I did what most people do when faced with deep emotional conflict.

I fell asleep.

***

I woke up several hours later, groggy and confused. I had slept fitfully, though couldn't remember a single dream. A glance at the told me it was three o'clock in the afternoon. I had been sleeping for almost five hours!

I pulled myself up off of the bed and slipped out of my jeans and sweater. I grabbed my baggiest pair of sweats and a grey pullover hoodie that had once been Charlie's and went into the bathroom and to see what the day's events had done to my face.

I studied myself in the mirror. My hair was scraggly and messy, and there were still hints of makeup streaked across my eyelids and cheeks. A zit was growing in the middle of my forehead. Ugh.

I was pale and thin all over. Skinny, white arms. Colourless, flat but muscle-free stomach. Pasty chicken legs. In recent years, I had acquired the barest idea of curves and my chest had become, er, "there" enough to necessitate a bra, but put on a baggy t-shirt and I may as well still be a ten year old girl playing Mario Kart at two in the morning in Edward's living room.

I sighed, shaking my head. It was obvious why Edward had chosen Tanya over me.

I slipped into my sweats and hoodie, snuggling into the cozy warmth. I tied my messy hair into a knot on the back of my head and cleansed my face of all streaky goo. I slipped my feet into a pair of wooly socks and grabbed my rarely worn glasses off my night table and put those on too.

I remembered my mom once telling me that once in a while, a girl just needs the day to curl up with some hot chocolate, something comfy to wear, and a good movie and forget the world. I was going to take my day.

***

EPOV

It wasn't until I had pulled into my driveway that my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I popped the lock on my car door.

"Eddiebear, where _are_ you? I've been waiting outside the school for fifteen minutes, and I can't find your car!"

Shit.

"Oh, um, Tanya…hi. I, er, had to get home. Family emergency type thing. Can you get a ride with Kate or someone?" I didn't particularly feel like driving all the way back to school.

"Omigod! Your mom didn't lose her Louboutins again, did she?"

I had to stifle a laugh at that. That had been the last "family emergency" I had mentioned to Tanya. By "really important shoes" I had meant the tiny boots owned by our dog, Renesmee.

"Oh, no, T. Nothing like that. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye bye Eddie!"

I granted her a distracted goodbye as I remembered the day that I had gotten Renesmee, known to her loved ones as Nessie.

For my tenth birthday, my parents had promised me a puppy. We already had Jacob, but Bella and I had decided he needed a pal. So my parents took us to the only pet store in Forks.

The minute we had laid eyes on the little Jack Russell terrier puppy with the big, wide brown eyes, and the auburn-coloured ears, we knew she was the one we wanted. While we had chosen the puppy in perfect agreement, the name had come out of conflict – we both wanted to name her after our moms, so we combined the names. Renesmee wasn't really mine, she was ours.

I threw my bag on the ground and wondered where Bella was now. I had texted her a couple of times, but she hadn't answered. I pulled back my curtain and saw that her room was empty. I decided to leave her a little message.

I picked up the pad of paper I always left ready by my window and its accompanying sharpie.

**Care for a walk? Nessie's getting jumpy. Text me if you're up for it.**

I nodded and propped the message up against the window.

As I lay down on my bed, I picked up one of the two photo frames on my nightstand. It was a picture of me and Tanya at a dance in Grade 9. I shook my head and turned the frame around so I could take off the back. There was a picture behind the one of me and Tanya, one that I always regretted covering up.

I put the frame down and studied the picture. It was of a 9-year-old me and a 9-year-old Bella, sitting in the tree house we had built in my backyard that summer. I stubby legs dangled out the door and we were laughing. Our cheeks were round and pink, our hair was messy, and our clothes were coated in chips of wood and grass stains, but we looked happy. Happier than I realized I had actually felt in a long time.

I considered my conversation with Alice that morning. I remembered how frustrated she had looked, her eyes burning behind the thick glasses that had been sliding down her tiny nose. Why had she brought up the Valentine's Day card with the simple calligraphy and the tiny red heart? How had she known how much I had been thinking about Bella lately? It was so confusing.

The thing I had noticed about talking to Alice was that it always seemed like she knew something you didn't. I liked her, sure, but shit like that gets frustrating.

I lay back on my pillows and stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars I had stuck on my ceiling with Bella. I wondered if she still had hers.

Abruptly, I sat up and started to run my fingers through my hair. At a moment when I could be throwing the ball back and forth with Emmett and Eleazar, or making out with Tanya, or playing with Nessie and Jake, I was sitting here in my room, thinking about Bella.

What was _wrong_ with me?

**A/N: So….didja like it? Because I liked writing it, actually. **

**I'm going to put links to pictures of Nessie and Jake on my profile, for your enjoyment, because they are cute.**

**I'm leaving on a trip to Australia in 10 days, so it's doubtful that I'll have another chapter out before New Years, but I **_**will**_** try, because I love you.**

**For my fellow yehudim, Happy Chanukah! For the others, Merry Christmas and/or Happy Kwanzaa. I hope everyone has lovely holidays, and, if I don't post again before then, a great start to the New Year.**

**Reviews are sweeter than matching glow-in-the-dark stars.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Colour Me Surprised

**HELLO! I know, I know, feel free to bitch as much as you want. I'm horrible, awful, terrible. I should leave and never come back. I KNOW that it has been three months since I have updated. I KNOW that I said I would try to get a chapter out before New Years. I KNOW that it is now spring break. I'M SORRY, OKAY?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Haley the Kid, mostly because she yelled at me a lot.**

BPOV

I yawned as I trudged back up to my room. I had been disappointed by the selection of DVDs in Charlie's collection, and there was nothing good on television.

I sighed. I had been looking forward to my day.

I figured maybe I could read a book or listen to some music for awhile, when I noticed a something in Edward's window that hadn't been there before.

**Care for a walk? Nessie's getting jumpy. Text me if you're up for it.**

I stared at the sign in shock. White paper, black sharpie, same as always. But the message surprised me all the same. He could have just texted me.

I was still staring out the window with wide eyes when Edward appeared behind the mysterious little sign. He waved. I blinked.

He pointed to the message and raised his eyebrows at me. I blinked again.

He mouthed "Please?" and smiled.

Blink.

Then Edward disappeared from his window.

I sighed, collapsing onto my bed. I didn't know what to think when it came to Edward. I loved him so much, in so many ways. He was my oldest friend here in Forks, and the best one I had ever had. But underneath that there was always something…more.

The doorbell rang.

I didn't feel like getting it. Charlie wasn't home, so I figured that whoever it was would figure that out soon enough and just leave. Alice and Jasper knew where the spare key was and would probably just barge in if they wanted to.

The doorbell rang again.

I closed my eyes. Maybe I would just take a nap.

And again.

No, I had already slept enough that day. I pushed myself up and glanced around the room, looking for something of interest.

Again.

"FINE, I'M HERE!" I screamed to no one. I launched myself off of my bed and stormed down the stairs, suddenly possessed by the need to pulverize the doorbell person.

Ding.

"Would you just STOP? You'd figure someone smart enough to ring the doorbell could take a hint!" I bellowed as I threw open the door.

"Hey, Bell," said Edward, smirking.

"Oh. Uh, hey…Edward. Um," I paused. His role as the horrible doorbell person had thrown me off. "What are you doing here?"

As an explanation, he handed me a red wrist strap attached to the end of a black leash, which was attached to the collar of what appeared to be a caramel coloured rocket coated in fur. I was immediately jerked forward as the caramel rocket bolted around my yard, a fluffy, unstoppable ball of energy.

Suddenly the rocket stopped, turned, and pounced.

"Hey, Nessie! " I laughed as Renesmee licked my cheeks. She had knocked me to the ground and was currently standing half on my chest.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Bella," Edward pulled Nessie off me and held out his hand to help me up.

I stared at his hand for a moment before placing mine over it. "No problem, I'm used to it."

I smiled at the many happy memories I connected with Nessie. I leaned forward and scratched her behind her ears. "So, are you forcing me to go for a walk with you?"

"Yes. The sign was just a formality. I was considering finding a grappling hook and climbing into your room if you didn't answer the door."

"Classic."

EPOV

Bella, Nessie and I started down the street. As our baby padded along, sniffing (and sometimes eating) anything she found interesting, Bella and I talked. About memories, about movies, about school, about music. It was so…_easy _with Bella. When it was just us like this, we could revert back to how we were so easily. Like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Growing apart from Bella was the biggest regret of my life. I knew it was entirely my fault. I was so superficial and, no matter how hot Tanya was, no matter how "cool" my friends were…none of them could replace or replicate the connection I shared with my childhood best friend.

It was crazy how well we knew each other, even though it had been so long since we had really been best friends. I recognized all of her facial tics – each raised eyebrow, each flared nostril, every pouted lip and reddened cheek…none of it was lost on me.

She hadn't changed.

I led her towards the only blue bench in the park. "You remember this?" she said, smiling.

"Of course," I grinned back. Bella and I had sat on this bench almost every afternoon for years, eating ice cream and talking.

"You should smile more, Edward."

"Huh?" It seemed like an odd thing to say. I smiled all the time. My smiles were nothing special.

"There's something about your smile. I swear it could light up the whole town. You don't smile enough."

"I smile as much as any other person, Bella," I shook my head at her. She really hadn't changed.

"No, you don't. I don't think I've seen you smile, really _smile,_ for a long time, Edward."

I scrunched up my eyes and smiled as wide as I could. When she laughed, a little shiver went up my spine at the sound. It was like tinkling bells.

I slowly let my goofy facial expression fade into my natural grin. "So, how's life treatin' ya, Jelly Belly?"

"First of all, do not ever call me that again. Second, same old story, same old tune. How about you?"

"I'm good. Football keeps me busy. You know,"

"Do you still play?"

I ran my hands through my hair sheepishly. Bella was probably the only person at our school who knew I played piano. "Yeah, I do, actually. Just don't tell any of my friends that."

"Your friends don't know you play?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip. She seemed confused. I wondered what she was thinking.

"No, I guess not. Football players don't play the piano, Bella."

"Whatever," she muttered, biting her lip. There was a moment of silence and then, "I like your jeans."

"Um, thanks. They're a little worn out. They used to be Emmett's."

"They look good," she tipped her head forward a little and a strand of her dark hair fell in front of her face. She glanced up at me, and I couldn't help but notice how long and thick her eyelashes were. She was wearing a pair of glasses I had never seen before, but her big, dark eyes were as deep as ever.

Without the command to do so, my hand reached forward and tucked the wayward strand of her behind her ear. Her head tilted a little into my hand as her mouth turned up at the corners.

God, she was beautiful.

**I like how you probably hate me even more now.**

**I actually have the beginning of the next chapter already written out, so that might actually be up in…*GASP*…a reasonable amount of time!**

**I'm going to say that we're about two thirds of the way through the story at this point. I could be completely wrong, because the story is…surprise, surprise…outlineless, but that's what I THINK.**

**If I ever do this kind of update fail thing again, send me a message (or twenty) until I do. But actually. Do it. I don't like that I keep failing you.**

**Reviews are better than puppy attacks.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Colour Me Vengeful

**Well. Hello. It's been a while.**

**Like…a year.**

**This is awkward.**

**I thought I had abandoned this story, but I just felt like writing it today. This isn't even long. And you've probably all abandoned me.**

**Please enjoy anyway.**

BPOV

Edward was staring at me.

Like…really staring.

It occurred to me that Edward's staring was kind of creepy.

It occurred to me that Edward's eyes were really green, so it didn't particularly matter.

It occurred to me that we had been sitting here, staring at each other, his hand on my cheek for a _very_ long time.

"Hi," I said, a bit awkwardly. He looked bemused. "Edward?"

His hand flew away from my face and he shot away from me, staring at me as if he had seen a ghost. "I'm sorry, Bella, I have to go. I really have to go. I do." He stood up and started to walk briskly away from our bench. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head as he moved away from me.

What the _hell_ had just happened?

I stood up, grabbed Nessie and ran after him. "Hey!" His pace quickened. "Hey, Edward!"

I caught up to him and grabbed his elbow. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Where are you going?"

"I can't do this right now, Bella, I really can't," he said, trying to pull his arm from my grasp.

"At least take Nessie, if you're abandoning me," I said reproachfully, handing him the leash.

"Right, sorry," he pushed his hand through the wrist loop, the muttered, "Oh God…"

I shot him a look of confusion, "Wha-?"

"EDDIEBEAR!" Tanya came zooming up in a shiny red convertible, strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind, Ke$ha blasting, "What are you doing with _her_?"

"I'm sorry, Bells. Take her home for me, will you?" he detached himself from the leash and handed it back to me, "Sorry."

He hopped in the car, kissed her, and they were gone.

EPOV

_I am an idiot._

Those were the only words running through my head as Tanya and I sped down the highway. She prattled on about the upcoming football game and all the routines "the girls" had worked up and I repeatedly imagined myself jumping out of the car. It would be quite easy. It _was_ a convertible.

"Eddiebear, are you even listening?" she poked me in the shoulder with her razor sharp, bubble gum pink nail.

"Yeah, it sounds great, sweetie. You guys will look awesome."

"Eddie, I asked you if you where you wanted to go for dinner. I was thinking maybe The Lodge with the gang. You know, the usual…"

"Oh. Yeah, sure, fine. Sounds great."

"Good," she rubbed my arm for a minute, then turned back to the road.

BPOV

"No problem, Esme. It was nice to see you too," I said, as Edward's mom took Nessie out of my arms and shut the door.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kill Tanya. I wanted to go up to my room and cry for three hours.

Instead, I called Alice

"Hey, Bells, what's-"

"Alice. My house. Ice cream. Ten minutes."

"Got it."

There was a click as she hung up the phone. I called Angela, gave her the same message, and went into my house to prepare.

Ten minutes later, Alice, Angela and I were sitting in a circle on my bedroom floor, eating Ben and Jerry's as I recounted my story.

"…and then he kissed her and they drove off. The end."

"Oh, Bella…" Angela put her hand on my shoulder and smiled sympathetically, "He's such an idiot. He's been awful to you today."

Alice stabbed a spoon into her Cherry Garcia and slammed it onto the floor. "That boy could not be any stupider. I mean, I practically _told_ him and he _still_…"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I said, my eyes widening.

She slowly lowered herself to the floor and bit her lip. "Oh, nothing…"

"Alice."

"Edward and I had a little…confrontation today. After you left with Jazz."

"ALICE!" I jumped up and started to pace back and forth, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, really. I just, y'know helped him along. No big deal."

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL, YOU TINY IDIOT. You talked to Edward. ABOUT ME."

"I didn't tell him anything! I just hinted. I mentioned Valentine's Day…"

"Oh my god," I sank back on to my bed and covered my face with my hands, "Alice…I hate you."

Angela came and sat down next to me. She pried my fingers away from my eyes and said, "Bella, it's fine. Alice didn't mean anything wrong by it. You know that."

"I know," I said, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, "But even still…" I dialed.

It rang for a moment and then a low voice with a slight Southern drawl answered, "Hey, Bella. What's going on? You feeling better?"

"Yeah, Jazz, I'm doing okay, but listen…" Alice eyes widened and she grabbed my hand, trying to pull the phone away from my ear, "Do you remember your birthday last year, when you found that stuffed dinosaur in your locker?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jasper. Alice was now on the floor of my room, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes the size of dinner plates. "'Rawr mean I love you in dinosaur', right?" He laughed.

"Yeah…I know who that was from. And you should, too. Just think about it for a while. It'll come to you. Oh, and Alice says hi." I clicked the end button before he could respond and burst out laughing.

"I hate you! I hate you so much, Isabella Swan, I could just kill you!" Alice jumped up and down, arms flailing. She looked insane.

Angela giggled. "She didn't do anything different than you, Alice. She just…helped him along! She smiled at me.

"You are so gonna pay, " said Alice. She sat down at my desk chair, crossed her arms and pouted. "I hate you both."

EPOV

After dinner, I returned home to find my mom sitting in the living room, playing with Nessie and Jake. "Hey Mom, I said, grabbing a glass of Coke from the kitchen and going to join her, "How was your day?"

"It was fine, honey," she smiled and pushed a few of her caramel coloured locks behind her ear, "You know who came by? Bella Swan! She was dropping of Nessie. She said you guys went for a walk?"

"Uh, yeah…" I pushed back my hair a bit sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were hanging out with Bella again, Edward. I always liked her."

I knew my mom had always secretly hoped that Bella and I would fall in love and get married one day, like in some stupid movie. "Not really. Every once in a while, I guess."

"That's nice, dear," she said, "You missed dinner. Want me to make you a plate? We had lasagna."

"No, that's fine. I already ate. See you later, Mom." I headed up to my room, leaving her alone with the dogs.

I needed some sleep.

**I thought it was pretty good. A nice continuation. It's an update, at least, right?**

**Let's do this again sometime soon.**

**Reviews are better than…er…spontaneous updates after long absences.**


End file.
